


Be Better

by HockeyMommy2



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMommy2/pseuds/HockeyMommy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat is quiet the whole way home, Jonny knows he's blaming himself for the loss. And he knows just how to cheer him up.</p><p> </p><p>Set after the game 4/17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Better

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the round 1 game 3 loss to the Blues. Kane took a double minor late in the 3rd for hi-sticking.
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own. I finally finished my 1st fic and put it up just abt an hr ago and decided to frame out this thought before it left. Instead the whole thing came tumbling out.

Pat is quiet the whole way home, Jonny knows he's blaming himself for the loss. And he knows just how to cheer him up.

When they get home Jonny fixes them something to eat while Patrick gets them Gatorade. Once they're done eating and Patrick is still stuck in his own head Jonny decides to take matters into his own hands.

"Go to the bedroom strip and get on the bed on all fours."

"Jonny, I don't think I feel like doing this toni..."

"Now" Jonny uses his captain's voice.

Patrick shrugs and goes off towards the bedroom. After taking his time cleaning up the kitchen and turning off the lights Jonny finally heads to the bedroom. He figures there's a 50/50 chance as to whether Pat listened to him or just went to bed. 

When he gets into the bedroom he sees Pat just has the room dim with just the bedside table light on. Apparently he decided to listen because there Patrick is naked and waiting on the bed just as he'd asked.

Slowly he approaches the bed and just lightly caresses Patrick's beautiful ass. Pat startles at the sudden touch not having heard Jonny enter and quickly settles.

"Are you sure? I don't want to push." Jonny asks

"Of course you want to push. But I'm sure, wouldn't be waiting like this if I wasn't."

"K, just relax. I'm gonna take care of you."

Jonny strips and settles behind Pat. He starts off just running his hands over his ass getting closer and closer to his hole. Until he's just grazing over it pressing harder with each pass until his finger tips start catching on the rim. Now Patrick's breathing is getting a little tougher, catching as he feels the slight tug.

Once Patrick's squirmy under his hands Jonny leans down and licks a broad stripe from his perineum to the small of his back. That gets a small moan from Patrick and has Jonny doing this a couple more times before focusing in on Pat's hole. Soon he's licking and sucking in earnest pulling off every so often to bite along the inside of Patrick's ass. 

Now Pat is moaning loudly and writhing around, Jonny has firm hands on his hips trying to hold him in place. When Patrick starts whining and panting "More more...I need more Jonny. Please!" Jonny stiffens his tongue and fucks into Patrick getting as deep as he can. 

He lets go with one hand and reaches up to get his fingers into Patrick's mouth. Jonny continues to tongue fuck Patrick while he sucks on Jon's fingers. Once Jonny decides they are wet enough he pulls them out and wastes no time getting the first one buried to the second knuckle. Patrick is loose from being worked open by his tongue, so it's not long and Jon is able to work in a second finger.

Patrick adjusts quickly and Jon begins scissoring his fingers getting his tongue in their with them. Jon keeps working Pat open with his fingers while licking and nipping around his stretched rim. He can tell he's had Pat right on the edge for awhile, he had been bumping his prostrate enough to send jolts through him but not make him cum. 

Jon reaches around to get a hand on Patrick's dick as he pushes down on his prostate. "Come for me baby." With a couple of strokes Patrick's coming all over his stomach, Jonny's hand, and the bed. Jonny strokes him through the after shocks and runs a soothing hand over his back as he removes his fingers. As soon as he's clear Patrick falls over on his back.

In a flash Jonny has his hand wet with Pat's come on is dick and Patrick on his back. With a handful of strokes he's adding to the mess on Pat's belly. He leans in for a kiss panting into Patrick's mouth. Grabbing his discarded boxers Jonny swipes at the mess on Patrick before deciding it's good enough and settling down next to him. 

"Good now, baby?"

"Yes. It was just that..."

"Stop. You can’t win them all and tonight was not you fault. We all need to be better."

Patrick snuggles in close and lays his head on Jonny's chest. "Ok, you're right. I love you."

Jonny's brings his arms around Patrick holds him close. "I love you, too. Now let's get some sleep."

As Patrick is falling asleep in his arms Jonny promises himself have a strong talk with the team. They will all be better...for Patrick!


End file.
